


Snow Angel

by jbsullivan17



Series: Bellarke Christmas 2020 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Disdain, F/M, First snowfall, New York, Snow Angels, Worry, bad phone reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbsullivan17/pseuds/jbsullivan17
Summary: Bellamy hates going home for Christmas. Clarke gives him the out he needs.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Bellarke Christmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022200
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> The first of my Christmas 2020 collection! I’m excited. This is going to be a roller coaster!!

Bellamy hated visiting the city. He loved his mother and sister, but he hated the hustle and bustle and the fact that it was Christmas didn’t help. People congregated in the city during the holidays, shopping, visiting their family just like he was. The local tourists who made a whole day out of seeing the tree at Rockefeller Center and pictures with Santa in Bryant Park, Bellamy knew all about it because he used to take Octavia to do all those things. He might not have had the best childhood, but he tried to not let Octavia know that he didn’t get any presents, that he made sure she got them all. Whatever their mother could afford that year, it was all for Octavia.

That’s why he was calling Clarke right now, it was the first snowfall of the year in Oneonta and he knew that she was going to go out and freeze her ass off if he didn’t call her and tell her to get her ass back inside.

“It’s beautiful,” she said answering the phone.

“I wish I were there. It’s missing the city.”

“What a shame.” She sighed into the phone and Bellamy imagined her breath fanning across his face, warming his cheeks.

“When did it start?”

“A few hours ago, we have about three inches right now.”

Bellamy smiled, he could picture her in yoga pants and a giant sweater, her knockoff Uggs on her feet as she danced around the back deck of the house they shared. She was completely oblivious about how he felt about her. 

He remembered the first snowfall from the year before, it was early November and he woke up to the slamming of the backdoor. When he got downstairs and looked out the kitchen window, she was lying on the ground making a snow angel, the snow falling too hard and too fast that she was being buried by the second. Bellamy rushed out there and dragged her back inside, making her a mug of hot choco to warm her up again.

“I need you to go back inside.”

“It’s too beautiful, I’ll miss it all.”

Bellamy chuckled, she always said that. It’s the Southern Californian in her that made her love the snow and hatred of the cold so wholesome. Bellamy still didn’t understand why she chose Oneonta for college.

“Clarke, you’re going to freeze to death if you don’t go inside. Please, go back inside.”

“Bel...my, I want... angels.... Will you... snow... with me?”

“Clarke? Clarke, can you hear me?”

“I’m… angels.”

The line cut out and Bellamy nearly threw his phone as he checked the time. It was after eight on Christmas Eve, Octavia’s at Lincoln’s and their mother’s working at the diner for a few more hours. It took three hours to make it up to Oneonta and the roads were shit, he wouldn’t make it back to the city for Christmas if he left.

He tried calling Raven first, she’d check on Clarke but the phone towers were down in Oneonta. Bellamy hated that about the rural little town, but it was also part of its charm, the ability to go off grid. He needed to make sure Clarke didn’t freeze to death so he packed his little duffel bag back up, leaving the presents on the coffee table and left a note telling them that he feared something happened to Clarke and that the phones weren’t working so he needed to get back home and check on her and that he’d call them in the morning once he had service again.

The drive was easy until he passed Liberty on highway 17 and the roads got slushy, he feared that he would drive off the road, even in his all-wheel drive truck.

Finally making it to the house, he pulled in where he thought the driveway was, maybe parking on the grass under the now eight inches of snow. Not caring about his parking job, Bellamy got out of his car so fast and into the house, only to find Clarke on the couch in the living room huddled under a mountain of blankets with the fireplace roaring.

Relief washed over him as he dropped to his knees in front of her and pushed her wet hair out of her face, coaxing her awake.

If someone asked him what drew him to Clarke freshman year, he wouldn’t have been able to give a coherent answer. It’s taken years for him to figure out that she challenged him and made him feel alive. The thought that she was out in the snowstorm tonight threw him into a panic not only because she was his best friend and he couldn’t lose her but because no one has brought him more out of himself than she had. No one had opened his eyes more than Clarke. Simply stated, she was his soulmate.

“Hey, Princess. I’m gonna help you to bed, okay?”

“Bellamy?” She wondered sleepily.

“Yeah. It’s okay, I needed to know you were okay. You’re insane for going out in this storm alone.”

“One snow angel before it got too deep.” She sat up and Bellamy watched her shiver.

“You’re lucky if you didn’t catch pneumonia.”

Clarke smiled at him, still in a daze from sleep. “Worth it.”

He rolled his eyes at her and helped her to her feet and they walked past the kitchen, down the hall to her room. He dropped her on her bed before grabbing her warmest flannel pajamas for her and left to let her change out of her damp clothes.

He grabbed the dry comforter off his bed and brought it to her once he knew she was all changed into dry clothes. He found her tucked into bed and staring at the clock on her nightstand. It was well after midnight, officially Christmas.

“I’m sorry I ruined your Christmas.”

Bellamy draped the comforter over her shaking body and sighed. “You didn’t. I’m right where I should be.”

“Will you stay with me?”

“You hog all the blankets,” he preemptively complained and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Only because it’s Christmas. Just let me change into pajamas.”

All in all, it was a good Christmas, Clarke didn’t die from hypothermia, nor did she get frostbite but she did get pneumonia just as Bellamy suspected. She was in the hospital for a week before being released into his care. His life with Clarke was never dull and Bellamy wouldn’t change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> The mood boards were made by one of my lovely editors, @daddyslilrawr on Twitter


End file.
